


cold feet

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Soft Bucky, Soft Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony absolutely hated being stuck on bedrest. In his opinion, there were few things worse, especially since Bucky had banned tinkering in the bad after an unfortunate incident involving a half-formed gauntlet and his ass.(Bucky was blowing it out of proportion, really. The burns weren’t that bad, and he had super healing anyway. Tony maintained that he was being unreasonable, but the rule stood.)One of those worse things had to be the cold that was making its way through the Tower. It had started with Clint, the asshole, and spread through the human members of the team, all the way to Tony.





	cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr, who wanted c5 ("you can put your cold feet on me") for winteriron
> 
> enjoy!!

Tony absolutely hated being stuck on bedrest. In his opinion, there were few things worse, especially since Bucky had banned tinkering in the bad after an unfortunate incident involving a half-formed gauntlet and his ass.

(Bucky was blowing it out of proportion, really. The burns weren’t  _ that  _ bad, and he had super healing anyway. Tony maintained that he was being unreasonable, but the rule stood.)

One of those worse things had to be the cold that was making its way through the Tower. It had started with Clint, the asshole, and spread through the human members of the team, all the way to Tony. 

Tony despised being sick, what with the way it made his head fuzzy and his focus nonexistent. All he was capable of was melting into a puddle of goo, wrapped in every soft blanket he could find in the Tower (Bucky had been brave enough to steal some from Natasha. Tony really did love him). Only his face was poking out of his blanket cocoon, nose bright red from sneezing.

“Fuck this,” he groaned, sniffling loudly. “Fuck illness, fuck viruses, and definitely fuck Clint.”

“Please don’t fuck Clint,” Bucky said mildly, coming into the room with a steaming bowl of soup. He, of course, was spared from the epidemic. Tony wasn’t resentful, not at all. “I’d be very sad.”

Tony made a happy noise when he saw his boyfriend. “I love you,” he said, wriggling in his wrappings to try to free his hands. “But only if that’s for me.”

“Chicken noodle soup, fresh from the stove,” Bucky confirmed, sitting down next to Tony and raising the spoon to his lips. “Bruce says feel better soon.”

Tony grumbled unhappily, but accepted Bucky feeding him. His hands were trapped under the layers of blankets and it was too much effort to try to get them out. Besides, it was cold outside of his cocoon. “Bruce could come in here and tell me himself, the coward.”

“No one wants the Hulk to have a cold,” Bucky reminded him and gave him another spoonful of soup. “Remember what happened last time? I think the mayor’s still mad.”

“I maintain that it’s not our fault that Hulk sneezed through a building,” Tony said imperiously. “Nobody could have predicted that.”

“And yet…” shrugged Bucky. He put the empty bowl on the bedside table, crawling up next to Tony. “When’s the last time you took medicine?”

“An hour ago,  _ Mom _ ,” Tony sassed, finding the edge of one of his blankets and lifting it to cover Bucky. “I’m fine, really. I could probably go down to the lab, get started on some repairs-”

“Nope!” Bucky said cheerfully, pulling Tony down against his chest. “You’re taking a nap. No lab until you’re healthy again.”

Tony shifted to get comfortable, stretching out his body like a cat. His feet poked out into the cold air and he shivered. “So maybe no lab time,” he agreed, trying to get warm. “God, why am I not wearing socks? This feels like an oversight on my part.”

Bucky sighed, resigned. “You can put your cold feet on me,” he offered. He hissed when Tony happily complied, his feet like little icicles.

“I love you,” Tony hummed, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and pressing the cold tip of his nose to the warm skin. “You’re like a giant furnace. I will literally pay you to never move again and just cuddle me.”

“Oh, doll,” Bucky’s laugh was a deep rumble in his chest. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, safe in Bucky’s arms, and he drifted off to sleep. “You don’t have to pay me a cent. I’m exactly where I want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me a happy writer
> 
> come hit me up on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
